


Drabble Collection - Return to Planet Vegeta

by Armored_Dragon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ignores Dragon Ball GT, Planet Vegeta, Post-Canon, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Royalty, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Shorts, galactic patrol, saiyan royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armored_Dragon/pseuds/Armored_Dragon
Summary: After Bulma is kidnapped by the recently resurrected monarch of the Saiyans, she must prove herself a worthy mate for the heir-apparent, her husband, Vegeta. But what will he do when he finds out his long-dead parents have kidnapped his wife?A selection of 500 word drabbles taken from a series of loosely related scenes around the concept.





	1. Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So chapter two of my Vegebulocracy Summer Prompt Challenge is on its way, it’s just proving a difficult beast to complete! In the meantime, please accept this short drabble as compensation :)
> 
> Want to keep up with updates, news on upcoming fan fiction and art? You can now stay connected via my tumblr blog @armored_dragon

Bulma glared up at the King defiantly, when the Queensguard deposited her in front of the raised dais. Upon which stood the Saiyan seat of power in the vast, domed throne room. These last few weeks, she had suffered through every slight and reminder that she was not enough. She had been kidnapped, taken to a strange world, shown only the merest of courtesies and insulted at every opportunity. And through it all, this brute had stood aside, watching her like some reptile on a rock. With curiosity, bewilderment, but mostly an alien disregard to her well being and safety.

His Queen, initially cold towards her, had been won over by sheer gall on Bulma’s part. Pitting her genius against Saiyan strength, outsmarting her attendants when they foolishly underestimated her. Still, she was more amusement to the other woman, a brief glimmer of entertainment until she grew bored. At least the Queen had bothered to clothe her when her Earth clothes showed signs of wear. Simple, unflattering, unitard and combat vest were all that could be spared - or perhaps all the handmaids were willing to give up themselves.

Bulma had met the Queen’s challenges head on - Saiyan’s were physical beings, so when you stood one up against a sizeable intellect and quick of foot Earthling like herself, things got unexpected. The element of surprise had saved her probably more often than she cared to admit in the last weeks alone and it was the sole reason she had convinced the Queen she was not the sum of her insignificant power level.

King Vegeta looked down at her disdainfully and would have spoken in his booming voice had the large, heavy windows not chosen that moment to quiver loudly in their fixings. The ground beneath them rumbled ominously, and Bulma took an involuntary step back into the waiting attendants who firmly gripped her shoulders. She frowned when his face paled and instead of addressing her directly, demanded, “What- what is that?” His voice trembled with an odd note.

Then she felt it, and despite not being able to sense Ki herself, recognised beyond a shadow of a doubt, the familiar silent thunderclap in her chest followed swiftly by a growling boom of power entering the atmosphere far above the palace. Her eyes widened, surprise, relief and excitement warring for the forefront position in her mind. She grinned triumphantly as her heart somersaulted in her chest, and stepped forward, claiming back the space she had surrendered initially, meeting the King’s wide stare.

“That,” She began, gaze hard and unforgiving on her captor, “is my husband. Your son. And if you don’t want this castle levelled to the ground when he arrives, I suggest you let me go meet him, to prove I’m unharmed. He can be a little... protective.” She didn’t wait for an answer, turning she strode forward with all the confidence and attitude that had been stolen from her since arriving on planet Vegeta.


	2. Drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his wife is kidnapped by his recently resurrected parents, Vegeta crosses the galaxy to confront them and the life he thought had been destroyed along with his home planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New 500 word drabble! The scene takes place immediately after Chapter 1.
> 
> Thanks once again to those who've read, left kudos, left comments or bookmarked - every little bit is appreciated :)

The small Galactic Patrol ship had barely entered breathable atmosphere when Vegeta punched the airlock code in. Gases vented loudly, and the doorway sprang open, bringing in a small tornado of air that ripped at his hair.

“Gah! What do you think you’re doing! Just wait a-“ He cut Jaco’s tirade short with a withering glare. The Galactic Patrolman hesitated, then grumbled, “Well, I guess I’ll just bring her around and land somewhere...”

He didn’t bother listening further to the little man but instead threw himself out of the ship into the open sky.

Vegeta’s thoughts swung from anger over his wife’s abduction, to bewilderment at the sudden reappearance of his planet and people, to a sick sense of terror for Bulma’s safety. Few things shook him to the core, as much as the thought of losing her.

The light tinted everything in red hues here, forests, farmland, roads. And in the capital below, the royal family’s grand seat of power, a bastion that had stood for generations of kings. His home, lifetimes ago.

The place was swarming with mid-level power signatures, making it all but impossible to search for her. Fear squeezed his chest short of breath, and Vegeta snapped his Ki to life so violently, he briefly whited out. His vision swam, and blood rushed loudly in his ears.

_Where are you, woman?_

The palace courtyard was awash with tiny figures scattering, clearing a space for the golden comet heading towards them.

Then he caught it, a whisper of metallic apple. It was swamped by the other power signatures, but once he had it, he clung resolute, pinpointing her among the crowd. She was waving and shouting something, but he couldn’t hear her over the roaring of the wind - or was that him?

She stood on the top step, dressed in simple armour, and the insult peaked his rage. The wife of the heir-apparent should have had armour and furs befitting their future queen. 

He faltered, Ki flickering. The thought had never occurred to him that by his actions, a human stood in line to rule the Saiyan race. A human they would never accept.

Vegeta braced for impact, the flagstones crumbling under the violence of his entrance. The ground shook, giving way to his blazing Ki, manifesting his rage in the form of dusty clouds, obscuring his vision.

“Jeez, Vegeta, try not to wreck the place, would ya?” He could _hear_ her rolling her eyes, and he shut his own in relief - she could sass him, that meant at the very least she was alive and well.

He waited for the dust plumes to start settling, stepping through the clouds and out of the small crater of his landing.

“Woman, why are you halfway across the galaxy diving headlong into trouble, that I will have to clean up?” He tried to adopt his most intimidating ‘you’re in so much trouble’ scowl while he took in her appearance with renewed outrage.


	3. Drabble #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with his parents for the first time in decades, Vegeta reacts to his mother, the Queen of Saiyans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I hope you are enjoying my little experiment! I have some ideas I think are absolutely evil for future chapters :)
> 
> To keep up to date with new chapters, stories and also art (!), please consider following my Tumblr @armored_dragon

“What is the meaning of this?” The King and his retinue joined Bulma outside.

“Vegeta, please explain to your parents that I am not a mistress or concubine but your wife!” Bulma raged, and he figured she would have stormed down to meet him had his father’s hand on her shoulder not prevented it.

“Silence, woman! You have not shut up since leaving Earth!”

“Don’t bother, she won’t,” Vegeta said, long-sufferingly.

Another figure appeared on the King’s left. Shorter and wrapped in fur but no less imposing. Her grey gaze fell on Vegeta, and he felt his knees quiver for just a moment before he straightened, defiant.

Queen Leteesh stepped in front of her husband and descended the palace stairs purposefully to stand before him, a full hand shorter than he.

“You have grown.” His mother wrapped her arms around him, and he gingerly returned the gesture, glaring at his father over the top of her head.

Leteesh stepped back, holding him at arms length, looking him up and down, clucking approvingly. She reached out, her fingers hovering just above his golden hair, marvelling. “And powerful too. Is this...?”

He nodded. “Just like the legends.”

The Queen grinned wickedly. “Show me.” Leaping back, away from him, she ripped the fur cloak from her shoulders, discarding it. Her armour was well crafted, and he frowned, seeing Bulma’s hand in its making.

Vegeta lowered into his fighting stance, at once a mirror to her own.

She launched herself, aiming a right hook. He blocked, deflecting it, immediately throwing his other arm out to stop her leg connecting with his side. They exchanged several more blows and parries, Vegeta giving ground patiently.

When she had exhausted her initial assault, he settled back into stance, mocking her. She grinned back. “You’re holding back.”

He didn’t need to confirm the statement.

“I wish to see for myself, your mate’s stories have been quite entertaining, but I can hardly believe them.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. So, Bulma had somehow managed to wriggle her way into his mother’s graces. That went a long way to explaining why she had survived.

Leteesh was gesturing for him to make his pass. Vegeta gathered power around himself, his Ki snapping ferociously. With ear-popping force he was mobile, surging forwards, feinting right before appearing on his mother’s left. He was reaching out before she knew he was there, plucking a strand of hair from her tightly wound bun, moving out of reach again.

She glared at him, the dark strand swaying in the eddy of his aura

“Again,” she commanded. “This time for real.” She raised her fists to guard.

Vegeta moved again, this time fist pulled back to strike. When he did, dust whipped up wildly around them. Her vambraces shuddered under his fist. For a moment, he worried at having put too much power behind the punch.

Queen Leteesh threw her head back, laughing. “Glorious! Vegeta! Get down here!” This, directed at her husband.


	4. Drabble #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta wasn't the only Saiyan onboard the Galactic Patrol ship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New drabble!
> 
> As always, for the latest updates on my fanfiction and fanart, please consider following me at armored-dragon-blog. tumblr. com

Vegeta threw himself out of the small craft, and Goku took his place in the open airlock, watching the prince disappear into a cloud bank.

“Ok, Jaco, we’ll see you down there!”

The Patrolman sputtered. “Goku! Not you too!”

“Sorry, buddy, Vegeta’s plan. He’ll be mad if I don’t follow it.” With that the Saiyan waved goodbye, leaving the craft himself.

Goku didn’t remember the planet at all. As he fell, he tried to get a good look. It was awfully red, the clouds, the dirt, even the trees.

Vegeta’s Ki flared, and he adjusted his flight, staying in his wake. He had one job, according to the prince. Get in, get Bulma out and don’t interfere. That last one was difficult as he was super excited to see so many Saiyans all in one place.

Slowing his descent, he tried to find and lock onto her small power signature.

Hurry, hurry, hurry. If he got Bulma out quickly, maybe Vegeta would let him have one tiny battle.

Goku veered off from the prince’s path when they got closer, squeezing his own power level down low to avoid detection, and swung a wide arc around the palace. Below, the other Saiyan landed with a typical dramatic burst of dust and stone. All eyes were on him, no one would think about a second intruder.

He grinned to himself, anticipation bubbling in his chest.

Someone was making their way down the stairs, pulling Vegeta into an embrace. Goku turned his attention away towards the onlookers on the stairs. Guards were loosely arranged behind a big, imposing, official-looking Saiyan who stood next to a much smaller humanoid. It took a moment for him to recognise Bulma, dressed in battle armour. There was a problem, though. The man had a hand on her shoulder, and Goku couldn’t get her away without taking the other Saiyan with them.

Vegeta hadn’t said anything about another, only to get Bulma away.

Below him, Vegeta and the woman had come to blows. The prince was going easy on her, he wasn’t even trying to retaliate. That was no fun.

Goku looked closer at Bulma’s captor, his power was stronger than the others, a force that felt like sharp, piercing blades sliding against his own Ki. That one, Goku knew without a doubt, was an efficient, strategic fighter - it felt like Vegeta’s own energy, but more refined. King Vegeta then.

Luckily, the woman down in the yard below was yelling back at the party above her. The King stepped forward.

Goku saw his chance. He zeroed in on her small power and vanished, reappearing next to Bulma.

“Hi, Your Majesty. ‘Bye, your Majesty!” Goku grinned madly, pressing a finger to Bulma’s shoulder. His friend’s surprised squeal was cut short as they blinked out of existence, picking up where she left off when they reappeared some ways behind Vegeta, down in the yard.

Goku threw him the thumbs up, his growing excitement making him fidgety.


End file.
